Pregnant women have normal immunocompetence in response to general mitogens and recall antigens. Specific cellular immunity to HSV-II antigen appears somewhat delayed in pregnant women with recurrent infections compared to primary infections. Antibody levels did not correlate with protection from recurrent infection. Antibody dependent lymphocyte cytotoxicity was more sensitive in detecting antibody to HSV-II than was conventional immune hemagglutination assay.